


Celebrations

by starhawk2005



Category: multifandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, self-indulgent crackfic FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-serving multifandom crack!fic. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Two men stride into the well-appointed ballroom, one glowering and lurching along on a cane that’s been painted black, with flames running up the shaft, his suit rumpled and his tie askew. The second is younger, handsomer, and much better dressed for the event.

“Wilson, why did we come to this stupid party?” the older man complains, glowering at the gathering in front of them.

“It’s not stupid, House,”  Wilson says, rolling his eyes. “It’s a New-Year’s-party-slash-celebration of Starhawk meeting her goal of writing thirty-one drabbles in thirty-one days!”

House’s eyes narrow in annoyance. “Do NOT say ‘slash’ that loudly,  Wilson . You’ll give the other writers ideas!” He looked around furtively, suspiciously. “And who the fuck is that over there with Cameron? I thought she was doing the horizontal mambo with Chase. At least _this_ week,” he adds with his trademark snark.

Wilson snags a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Not as far as Starhawk is concerned.”

Across the room, Cameron is wearing the most gorgeous little black dress, and hanging on the arm of a young man, dressed in a tux. “Dean was just telling me about an interesting hunt you two just went on,” Cameron is saying, directing the question to Dean’s freakishly tall younger brother.

“Pretty interesting,” Sam agrees, trying to watch Ruby at the bar, but without seeming to. “See those two guys in the corner, looking like bums? Well, the white guy is Castiel, and the black guy is Uriel, and they’re angels, and they were trying to stop this Demon from taking over the world, except Kripke decided to enrage the Wiccan community by totally butchering all the associated Hallowe’en mythology, and…”

“Do we really need to stay and associate with these mudmonkeys, Castiel?” Uriel grouses. He sips from his wineglass, makes a face, and shoves it onto a nearby table. 

Castiel sighs. “Those are the orders. If you don’t like it, take it up with our superiors.”

“I could level this whole room in seconds, and instead I have to sit here and play whipping boy to the Winchesters-“

Castiel just sighs again. “Shut up, Uriel, or I’m going to put you on the list to do karaoke later.”

Uriel looks very affronted, but Castiel’s sick of him, and can’t wait for Kripke to write him off the show. “Starhawk doesn’t like you very much, so I suggest you keep it down. Especially since Iron Man is right over there and could probably give you a run for your money if you did decide to ruin the décor,” Castiel points out.

Tony Stark is indeed leaning against the bar across the room, but he’s somewhat tipsy at this point after four bottles of champagne, and probably not at all in any shape to battle anyone.

“Pepper!” he calls over his redheaded assistant, and girlfriend of several months. “Meet my new best friend, Tony De- Di-…DiNozzo,” Tony finally manages to introduce him, slurring his words only a little. “He’s a ‘Tony’, too!” Stark points out, as if this is the most fascinating fact in the history of everything. Then he hiccups.

“And I see he’s also drunk,” Pepper notes dryly, smiling at the other Tony.

“Can’t take you anywhere, Tony,” DiNozzo’s companion observes, in similar dry tones, then extends her hand to Pepper. “Ziva David, NCIS.”

Tony Stark furrows his brow. “Whassthat standfor?”

Meanwhile, the party’s final guest finally makes his entrance, weaving his bulk quietly through the throngs of characters, coming up behind Dean Winchester and tapping him on the shoulder.

Dean’s eyes widen. “….Dad! But I thought…aren’t you… _dead_?” Next to them, Sam and Ruby are similarly stunned into silence, while Allison Cameron looks on confused.

John shakes his head. “I was, but Starhawk wasn’t happy with that, so she un-wrote that part of canon. It’s the power of fanfiction!”

Cameron catches a glimpse of House through the crowd, and she grins, glad to have dodged her own canon-bullet. “A toast to the power of fanfiction!” She exclaims, gripping Dean’s hand happily and raising her glass.

“To the power of fanfiction!” the entire party choruses.


End file.
